The Bucket List, How To Get Noticed
by TitanPandora
Summary: "I want to stand out, I don't want to be bullied or constantly have someone scream down the hallway 'LOOK IT'S ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGAR' I want Feliciano Vargas to notice me, have him hanging off my arm and giggling at my bad jokes. So this year I made a pact with myself. I would try to look nicer, be more awesomer, I want to get noticed this year." [GERITA]
1. Chapter 1

The Bucket List, How To Get Noticed.

My name is Ludwig Van Beilschmidt. And that's mostly all. All I am is a name with a face and body who walks around and has a few friends. The kid that constantly gets bullied for being a total complete nerd, the kid who has a crush on the hottest and nicest kid in the school, the kid who has practically no friends, the kid who hasn't even tasted beer nor been to a real high school party, yeah, now you get it. I'm that kid.

I'm Ludwig Van Beilschmidt, or Ludwig, or Luddy, or Arnold Schwarzenegger, or Üter Zörker, but most of those names are tease names, so who am I kidding when I say I have friends. I'm the kid who spends way to much time on homework, but does a equal amount of time playing video games with my best friend Kiku. I also have the largest crush on Feliciano Vargas, the hottest and nicest kid in school. He is majorly popular with girls practically humping his leg as he walks down the hallway with his hand perfectly sliding down his older brother's shoulder and while he laughs that laugh that can make a dying man breath. BUT, He has a boyfriend. Why do I even say boyfriend. His boyfriend is Antonio Fernadaz, who is only Feliciano's boyfriend to get into Feliciano's brother's pants.

I know this true, because Antonio is a friend of my brother, Gilbert, and Antonio has said it to Gilbert's face. He wants Lovino, not Feliciano. And I heard Lovino is all drive with this idea, even if he is Feliciano DUFF (Designated Ugly Fat Friend). Like Lovino would run me over with his car if Antonio asked. But, Lovino hates me and he would run me over anyways.

Lovino is a mean kid who hates everyone, but Antonio and his best friend Matthew Williams who is DUFFed by his own older brother and it's sad. Like all DUFF kids should just get together and have a party and be sad together, because who wants to be called Ugly and Fat. Nobody.

BUT (oh god, more buts.) Let's get back to Feliciano Vargas. He is skilled at anything, like this kid can cook, clean, paint, and I heard from the football team that he gives a pretty good handjob. So if straight boys get orgasm on his amazing handjobs, and he is a hot, beautiful, talented, amazing, stunning, can pull off anything, of course he would be anybody's crush.

That's why he is my idol, but the bad part is that I can't get 4 words out to him...

I want to stand out, I don't want to be bullied or constantly have someone scream down the hallway 'LOOK IT'S ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGAR!' I want Feliciano Vargas to notice me, have him hanging off my arm and giggling at my bad jokes,

I WANT TO BE SOMEONE!

So this year I made a pact with myself. I would try to look nicer, be more awesomer (How my brother puts everything) I want to be myself and get noticed because of that. So I made myself a bucket list of things I would never do.

So this my story, or the perferly the story you are reading right this very moment by me!

Called: The Bucket List, How To Get Noticed

"I mean it Kiku, I'm going to be different this year." I sighed into the headset shooting down a couple aliens and Kiku, my Japanese friend, just laughed loudly. "Ludwig, you are fine the way you are. So what if Feliciano walks by you everyday, and Alfred likes to throw a couple punches your way, and-" "No stop it!" I cut him off shooting his character, killing him. "Not cool, Lud, your amazing." Kiku murmured respawing. "No you aren't getting it Kiku, this is something for myself. Maybe I'll get Feli on the way." I blushed and Kiku laughed loudly, again. He was rude.

"Man, Feliciano Vargas is so over your league. But if you want we can meet at the library tomorrow morning, I need to study for the upcoming Chemistry test. You know I suck in that subject and you can help!" Kiku explained and I just grunted and looked at my watch. 11: 09 was the time, I really didn't care, Mondays already sucked. Even for the smart kids.

I looked over at the mirror and looked at the bucket list taped with bright blue duck tape with little birds on them (My brother's duck tape) with words I wrote for myself. I got off the beanbag in front of the television and looked at the words closely.

Day One: Slick back your hair

It read and I touched my bangs lightly. I always wanted to do this, I tried it before and I just looked so much stronger, more approachable, everything I was aiming for... "Yeah Kiku, I will meet you there." I smiled speaking into the speaker of the headphones. Kiku said some kind of Japanese goodbye hanging up the call and logging off and I took out a blue white board marker and prompt myself up on the mirror as I drew a long line through the Day One, because I'll do it.

I laughed, almost evilly as he capped the marker and threw it behind my head listening to the sound of it hitting the wood of the floor and I took off the headset and jumped onto my bed that was leveled high off the floor and laid down letting out a loud and happy sigh.

'Maybe I didn't think this through very much.' I thought bitterly as I walked through the hall with people staring at me with wide eyes. I lowered my head as I hiked my backpack up higher and stood in front of my locker setting my backpack down and started loading the rusty white locker with my books. My thoughts were stopped when I looked over and saw Feliciano's group come in. Of course he walked in with grace flipping his short hair perfectly, like I could see the glitter in those animes Kiku watches fly off. He was holding Antonio's hand, the dumbass football player was looking at Lovino with hopeless romantic's eyes.

Feliciano stopped in front of me, and I felt everything come crashing down. 'ABORT LUDWIG, ABBBBBBBBBBBBBBORT!' My mind screamed. "You look different." Feliciano purred and I swallowed hard. "I-I-I-I." I stutter through, my face going blank and Feliciano looked back tilting his head. I turned around grabbing my books quickly and walking away with Feliciano in my dust. "I'm such a dumbass, more than Antonio." I whispered to myself speed walking to library.

I found Kiku rather quickly and sat down with a huge thump. Kiku was the kid who wore anime shirts, with anime bracelets, and wore an anime beanie of a cat, with the ears popping out, and had gauges, but this dork was more popular than me. It gave me hope that this kid was more popular than me. I was his DUFF, and I wasn't at all, proud.

I was nothing without Kiku, and that's how I have been surviving high school all the way through elementary school.

"You look different today." Kiku mused as laughed covering his smile with his finger. "Good or bad?" I questioned pushing back my hair. "Like someone from Grease." Kiku laughed and I blushed angrily. "I-I- That is probably why Feliciano laughed at me." I sighed and Kiku stopped me from laying my face down on the table. "No! It's a good Greaser, you actually look really hot, man!" Kiku assured, breaking into to more laughter.

"You're lying you dick! You're laughing!" I shouted, but I got an aggressive shush from a Librarian and I lowered my head. "No, I'm laughing because It's something the Ludwig Beilschmidt I know would never do!" Kiku smirked and I just frowned deeply. "I don't find you funny." I deadpanned and he just smirked on opening the Chemistry book and reading down the Periotic table.

"Feliciano probably thought, oh goddamn, who's that hottie." Kiku whispered passive aggressively and I chocked on my water from my water bottle. "Kiku!" I hissed and he snickered.

The bell rung after an hour and we got up walking to our first class. I sat down my seat licking the water from my lips and Kiku just sat next to me and looked over at the board. "Hey Arnold." Alfred, the school bully, laughed and sat behind us. Alfred was a total dick, he wasn't smart, he wasn't big, as in muscle, not dick you pervert, that's just his personality. and most of all he was mean and liked to pick fun on me. "My name is Ludwig." I growled and he laughed. "Stop that." Feliciano scared both me and Alfred as he appeared out of no where with a look to fight and he sat down with a huff.

This startled both me and Alfred. Feliciano was very passive, but he could kick both of our asses. He was Lovino Vargas's brother. But he never stood up for me. Even Kiku looked scared. "Alright." Alfred sighed sitting down and looked over at Feliciano who looked down at his hands with a frown. "Hey... Thanks." I stuttered out and Feliciano looked up with his adorable innocence and my heart practically skipped a beat.

"Oh, your welcome Ludwig." Feliciano smiled and I smiled back looking down at the floor shyly and he giggled. "Welcome to class, eyes forward and no talking!" The Austrian teacher, Mr. Eldstein, yelled and everyone sat up straight.

Mr. Eldstein was mean to everyone, he refused to help Kiku with Chemistry last year making Kiku freak out and I had to calm him down and help him through all of Chemistry. "Hey, Alfred, what does the board say?" I heard Feliciano ask quietly as he looked over at the board and Alfred looked over. "Hmm, nothing important." He mused going back to staring Arthur Kirkland. Who was in a deep relationship with Francis Bonnefoy, but Alfred wouldn't stop trying to get into Arthur's pants.

"No, I mean it, what does it say!" Feliciano shouted quietly, he seemed very upset today. "As I said like two seconds ago, nothing important." Alfred hissed back and Feliciano sighed angrily. "Luddy, what does the board say?" He asked angrily and I jolted from my ease dropping stage. "Er, the Chem test is going to be on Friday!" I responded quickly and quietly and Feliciano sighed desperately. "Shit." He murmured and I turned around.

"You know, I could help you with Chemistry if you need help." I offered and Feliciano's eyes lite up. "Really?! You would help me?" He smiled brightly and I nodded. "Thanks Luddy, that's so sweet of you! Wednesday works for me!" Feliciano grinned and I wanted to see that smile more often.

"Cool... Cool cool, so y-yeah." I stuttered turning back around with wide eyes.

I'm screwed.

BUT

Day 2: Ask Feliciano to hang out, is going to be crossed off.

[Authors Note: So this story is different for me. Writing in first person is new for me, but I'll get used to it. Every character seems to be really OC, but I have very good plans, (Kiku turned out to be a dick, so IDK about him) So Review, Follow, and Like for awkward Ludwig!

PS: This story is suppose to sound like a typical white high school movie and longer chapters in the future! (Hopefully) -Sad laughter-]


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BUCKET LIST, HOW TO GET NOTICED.**

(...)

Kiku stared in shock as me as I turned around with a proud smirk. "Look at you!" He gasped quietly and patted my arm. "Getting the damsel in distressed, you go man!" He huffed and I laughed rolling my eyes. I started copying the problem on the board and Kiku leaned in. "Show me the Bible." He whispered in my ear and I looked up at him like he was insane. "That list you made! It's a Bible, how could someone like my buddy Ludwig finally talk to his crush! It must be awesome!" He went on and I lowered my head, covering my laughter.

"Alright, I'll show you it, but it's nothing special." I protested with a grin. "Mr. Beilschmidt and Mr. Honda, eyes up front!" Mr. Eldstien shouted and both boys looked back quickly like dogs and they looked terrified. "That's more like it, now let's talk about this!" He slammed his hand on the board where an impossible problem was written. I swore I heard Feliciano swear again

(...)

I brought Kiku up to my room and he made himself at home on the beanbags with a content smile. "Now where is the bible?" Kiku asked and I pointed at the paper in the mirror. "You're joking?" Kiku asked and I shook my head. "Nope, my friend this is the list. I told you it was nothing special." I protested and he laughed walking forward and staring the paper down. "Number 3, work out." He said and I blushed and looked down at my hands. "Ludwig, don't tell me you never lift weights?! You already look like a fitness trainer!" Kiku barked and I shrugged with a shy smile. "You really are a total loser, how about we fix today!" Kiku assured taking the same dark blue white board marker and crossed off the 2 and 3.

"My brother has some work out equipment in his room in the basement." I offered and Kiku nodded pulling me along downstairs. When did Kiku become so helpful? We walked into the kitchen finding my mother working on the computer and she looked over with a content smile. "Hi boys, where you guys off to?" She questioned and I turned bright red looking down. "Mrs. Belischmidt, your son has been trying to make himself more approachable." Kiku said pleasantly, he always did this around adults, he turned into this content dick. Thanks Kiku.

"Oh is that so?" She giggled and I came behind her and furrowed my eyebrows at the dating website pulled up on her computer. "Mom? Why are you on a dating website?" I asked and she looked up with a powerful smile. "I have started looking for another man, it is rather lonely without a man of the house that isn't Gilbert." She assured her son patting his bulky shoulder. "But Mom, that's Christian Mingle, we aren't Christian!" I protested and my Mom laughed loudly, evilly if I had to add an adjective.

"That makes me unique on the website! The boys dig unique!" She yelled happily and I just gulped. She was trying to be a cool mom, no way mom. Don't be a cool mom. BAD IDEA, MOM! "Er...I'm just going to go downstairs." I stuttered backing away and downstairs to my brother's room. Me and Kiku saw what we always saw in my brother's room. His messy ass room with clothing screwed everywhere, bed unmade, a table was over turned, and my brother was sitting closely to Francis as was Antonio as they held up pictures from a Porn magazine and Francis was intently staring at the wall.

"Is that a picture of Arthur Kirkland in his birthday suit?" I ask standing behind them. "Mmhmm." Gilbert murmured shaking the picture lightly of a girl in her own birthday suit and Antonio was holding a picture of some guy in his underpants. "Why do you have a picture of Arthur Kirkland in his birthday suit." I deadpanned and Antonio laughed brightly, again, adding the adjective evilly. Plus I hated Antonio's guts.

"We are training Francis for his date~" Antonio smiled dumbly and Gilbert snickered. "This isn't funny, my eyes are on Arthur." Francis yelled as I watched his eyes narrow. "Look at me, I just want Francisco Bonnefoy~" Gilbert impersonated, terribly may I add, a horny girl and I watched Francis's head try to leer to right until he caught himself and kept staring at Arthur's junk. "Ok... Awkward..." Kiku whispered backing up.

"Alright, nevermind, I am just going to use the work out equipment in the back." I sighed walking towards something I called in gym once, 'The shitty machine.' Which was a pull up and pull back thing that works your abs and stuff. Ok confession time, I didn't think this one through.

"Why the hell are you working out?" Gilbert asked looking over. My throat closed as I looked over with a state of panic. I was working out for Feliciano, but how could I say that when his [cheating] boyfriend was in the room? I decided to ignore Gilbert and sit down and started pulling on the rower frantically. "Feliciano-san is coming over to study for Chemistry, but probably him and Ludwig will be studying each others chemistry." Kiku said pleasantly again, I was going to strangle him. _MY, MY, MY FUCKING GOD, WHO DO WE HAVE HERE, A DIIIIIICK I SEE!_

Antonio looked up with pursed lips and we had a stare off. "That's my boyfriend, Beilschmidt." Antonio deadpanned, his face growing cold. "But aren't you cheating on him with Lovino his older twin brother?" Kiku smiled contently. _OK I TAKE THAT BACK, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KIKU, NO HOMO._ "Oh that's right, _Mi Tomate_." Antonio purred and he started dazing off, a line of drool slipping from his mouth as Francis and Gilbert watched him.

Francis snapped in the brain-dead Spaniard's face and Antonio didn't even blink. "Oh great, you broke him." Gilbert sneered laughing loudly as he slapped Antonio's cheek trying to get him out of this stupid comatose state. "YES, I'LL BE YOUR PIRATE, BABE!" Antonio shouted going out of his daze. "Not going to ask..." Gilbert murmured turning back around as I kept frantically pulling on the rolling machine.

"You're going to start a fire if you don't slow down." Kiku yelled trying to stop me. "Fire like my mixtape?" Gilbert asked and his friends busted into laughter. "Someone kill me today. Please, dear God." I whispered to myself and Kiku just stared back at Gilbert with a look of no fucks given. "Hey man, good luck with my Feliciano, he's such a kitten~" Antonio purred walking past us and I glared harshly as I kept frantically doing the row machine. I should really stop, but this is a good thing for stress. _DID I JUST PICK UP ANOTHER BAD HABIT! GOD DAMNIT LUDWIG, FIRST IT WAS CLEANING NOW IT'S WORKING OUT! MAYBE IT WILL BE WEED NEXT, I DOOOOOOOON'T KNOW!_

(...)

I was silently putting books into my backpack when Feliciano scared the living crap out of me by jumping on my back and giggling in my ear. This moment would be cuter if we were dating, but I would never score Feliciano. Even if I did, I would let Lovino punch me in the nuts. MARK MY WORD.

"Hey Feliciano." I stuttered standing up letting him slip from my back and he looked up from me from the floor with his huge smile. "What's got you so happy?" I asked laughing, helping him up and he smiled walking [skipping] beside me as we made our way out the door. He was finally coming to my house to study Chemistry, and I was excited and scared. I may of scrubbed my floors to 12 AM, but that was cut out of my story so you didn't think I was complete nerd. Wait...

"So where's your car? I purposely had Fratello drive me to school~" He giggled latching onto my arm as I escorted him to my run down truck and Feliciano's eyes lite up at the sight of the car. "Is this a 1964 Chevrolet Apache C10 Pickup Truck?" He asked loudly his hand rubbing the cyan blue paint of the truck. Antonio's comment about Feliciano being brain dead made me want to slap him with the facts.

"Er, yes it is!" I smiled patting the old truck's hood and he smiled widely. "My Nonno owned a car shop in Italy, this was his favorite kind of car!" Feliciano still had his stupid [adorable] smile on his face as it slowly turned to a fond one. "That's nice, this was my dad car, but he sorta left and my mom is looking for guys on a Christian dating website, and were Atheist, so she's getting desperate." I said in a mouthful and Feliciano looked up with his huge smile and laughed.

This kid was like wurst. I love wursts.

(...)

 _So hey, this getting positive feedback so I'm just going to hand you this and a new chapter will come out 2 Monday's from now. So make sure to review and follow the story, because Socially Awkward Ludwig is bae._


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BUCKET LIST, HOW TO GET NOTICED**

 _(...)_

Both me and Feliciano slid into the seat of the car and Feliciano was in awe at how good in condition my car was. "Do you want to pick the cassette?" I asked pointing to the small cardboard box on the floor. Feliciano took the box without even questioning it as he sifted through the neatly placed tapes. "What's Gilbert's Mixtape?" Feliciano asked holding up the tape that made me blush red snatching the white tape away from his and throwing it in the back. "Hehe, I wanted to hear it~" Feliciano smiled sliding closer to my body. I cursed the God who didn't make a compartment in the middle of the seats to stop him.

"Ve! Pink Floyd, hell yes!" Feliciano gasped looking over the tape. "Good one." I noted, but didn't take my eyes off the road as Feliciano started letting out this odd noise again. It was like a voice tic, but it wasn't. "Led Zeppelin, another mixtape..." Feliciano was murmuring under his breath everything he found and it shocked me how much songs he could name on one album. I didn't give this kid enough credit.

"The Queens, Ve~ They're my favorite!" Feliciano gasped pushing the tape into the slot and Bohemian Rhapsody started playing and Feliciano did the voice tic again and he gripped my arm. The little Ludwigs in my head were freaking out, but only one good guy was working. "I love it, too." I smiled and Feliciano laughed brightly. This kid was going to be the literal death of me, a knife to my heart!

"Your a really cool kid, Luddy~" Feliciano giggled as he shook me back and fourth.

The car ride consisted of us singing very loudly to The Queens, Feliciano giggling adorably and me slowly falling more in love with my crush.

"So this is your house, it's big!" Feliciano noted sliding out of my car and I looked at my house. It wasn't very big, well maybe since I lived here forever, I never thought less of size. We made our way into the house and we were stopped by my mom. She was wearing a literal pants suit. "Hello baby!" She gasped kissing my cheek and a blushed deeply. Feliciano giggled beside me as my mom went back to the mirror in the hallway putting her earrings in.

"Why are you so dressed up ?" Feliciano asked sweetly as she turned around. "Oh! Feliciano! I haven't seen you in years!" She gasped finally noticing the [adorable, cute, my soul mate] elephant in the room. "You grew up so much, I remember when you use to sell us girl scout cookies~" She smiled and Feliciano beamed. "Wait, but girl scouts are for girls." I stuttered and Feliciano looked over with excitement. He had a story to tell, and by hell I wanted to hear it.

"Well when I was little, my Nonno didn't know the girl scouts were only for girls, and I looked a lot like a girl, so they let me in! All the girls in my troops knew I was boy, but the leaders didn't!" He gasped and his beautiful story was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh, she's here!" My mom giggled and I uttered a quiet 'She?' as my mom opened the door her facing going composed.

A beautiful woman with curly auburn hair and dark brown eyes with a goofy smile on her face was revealed. Her dress was more party than what my mom was looking like. "Monika? Wow you are the first person who hasn't lied on the internet!" The women giggled and I thought that this lady must be the female version of Feliciano. "Yep, and you are Daisy! Let's go, I have reservations at this nice French restaurant." My mom went on leaving me and Feliciano stunned in the hallway.

"Wow." Feliciano deadpanned. "I agree." I whispered back and turned around heading up the stairs with Feliciano following silently. We went up to my small room and Feliciano was enticed by the room. "I like your room!" Feliciano smiled setting his backpack down as I just shrugged. "It's my room, so welcome." I blushed looking down at my hands. My anxiety was on the breaking meters.

"Is that Call of Duty?" Feliciano asked bending down at the computer.

I'm dead.

I felt like passing out.

God... I'm sorry, i'll become a Christian if you kill me right on the spot.

"You would be correct!" I yelled, ready to cry and Feliciano gasped and looked back. "Ve! I love Call of Duty, well I like Super Smash Brawl a little better and Animal Crossing, New Leaf is in the running!" Feliciano was now rambling, I heard white noise. Oh my fucking God.

"Do you want to play?" I asked handing him my large headphones. I had two pairs when me and Kiku played together. "I do!" Feliciano smiled taking them and placing them on his head as I put everything together. "Beilschmidt, aren't you suppose to be studying." Kiku's voice came through my headphones as I laughed quietly. "Were studying, I promise Kikmyster!" Feliciano said into his microphone shooting Kiku down.

"Feliciano Vargas?!" Kiku yelled and I laughed at the shock in his voice. "You're going to get it!" He yelled and started chasing Feliciano's characters around the level as people shot at us.

 _(...)_

After Kiku announced he had to do homework and shut off his game, Feliciano suggested we actually study. The test was Friday and Feliciano didn't want to fail. Together me and Feliciano sat on my bed going over notes. "Ergh, I can't concentrate!" Feliciano growled as he stood up. "Do you have music?" He asked and pointed at my radio. Feliciano pranced over hitting play on the radio and the Loveshack started playing.

I blushed dark red at my music choice, but Feliciano seemed to dig it. He giggled spinning around and doing the girly thing where you run your uprising hands through your hair as you shake your hips. "Come dance with me, Luddy!" Feliciano smiled, adorably, and I couldn't say no to those beautiful brown eyes. I jumped off my bed and joined Feliciano at the dancing arena where Feliciano tried to out dance me.

We got close to each over as Feliciano was swaying and our faces were inches apart. I was about to kiss this cute son of a bitch when my brother decided to barge into my room.

Fuck him.

Fuck his children.

Fuck his spouse.

Fuck his fucking dog.

A poem by fucking angry Ludwig fucking Van fucking Beilschmidt God damnit.

"Hey cool kids, what's you up too?" Gilbert asked standing at the doorway as Feliciano turned with a large smile. "Hey Gilbo~ How are you?" Feliciano asked nicely as he swayed back and fourth. "Are you drunk, Feliciano. Ha, wouldn't be the first time?" Gilbert teased and I watched Feliciano face turn to horror. This made my blood boil.

"That was one time, and someone spiked the bowl!" Feliciano protested his eyebrows furrowing. "Sure kid. SO what are you and Ludwig doing?" He asked with a proud, arrogant smile. "Dancing." Feliciano deadpanned and I blushed. "Really? Sounds like fun, can I join?" Gilbert questioned as Feliciano stopped him with a petite hand. "How about no, you aren't cool enough!" He smiled his head turning towards me and I calmed down.

"What?! I'm much cooler than Ludwig!" Gilbert yelled, obviously getting angry of being compared to his dorky little brother. "He is! He likes good music!" Feliciano glared his eyes darkening. "Well, last time I checked, Ludwig listens to cassettes by dead bands. So his music is outdated." Gilbert smiled and Feliciano glared. "Rap is outdated!" Feliciano yelled and Gilbert gasped loudly. "You wound me, sweet cheeks~" He giggled and Feliciano let out a huff. "Gilbert, just leave, we were taking a break from studying. And I don't want anymore shots fired." I snarled and Gilbert just turned around with a growl and disappeared downstairs. "I'm really sorry about him... If you want to leave-" I started, but Feliciano shushed me harshly.

The music on the radio slowly turned to something soft, classical and Feliciano took my hand going into ballroom dancing stance. "You are really something, Ludwig, you would make a wonderful boyfriend." Feliciano murmured fixing my shirt and I smiled softly. "Maybe we can go to the mall and find you a sweet guy~" Feliciano gasped.

This is when the background cracked like in an anime and I let out a choking noise.

 **WAS I JUST FRIENDZONED BY MY SOUL MATE?!**

"I don't know about that, I would just like to wait." I stuttered and my body tensing in shame. "Well that's a shame." Feliciano murmured as he leaned into my chest. My determine side was screaming at me to scoop Feliciano into a dip and kissing him until he sees stars and voice my love. But my shy side wanted to crawl into a hole and cry. Right now I was keeping composer as Feliciano and I swayed.

"Are you hungry, you can stay for some of my cooking?" I asked and Feliciano looked up. "Do you have pasta?" Feliciano asked, his eyes narrowing. "Of course!" I stuttered, Feliciano's eyes lighting up. "VEEEEEE PASTA!" Feliciano yelled cutely as he stood on his tip toes to kiss me on the cheek making me flame up. "I respect you Beilschmidt!" Feliciano giggled pushing my playfully as he started out the room.

I was going die

die

I wanted to cry and die.

This was a terrible idea and I wanted to sit and cry.

I followed Feliciano downstairs and I was greeted to Antonio and Feliciano making out.

I was done.

Literally done.

I walked past Feliciano who pushed Antonio away. The fucking Spanish dimwit leaned on the counter with a smug look. "Oh Ludwig, I didn't see you there!" Feliciano giggled wiping spit away, but I ignored him brushing past him harshly making him stumble as I walked outside and into the woods. I wasn't sure when I started crying, but the tears started fogging my vision at one point.

I reached the fields. This fields was a discovery I made a long time ago when I was little. It was so calm. Just a huge field in the middle of a dark forest. Sun always shined on the honey colored grass and the rain gave the large tree in the middle huge branches and dark green leaves. I sighed jumping up on one of the branches and laid across it as I felt myself cry harder.

This was a bad idea. I was kicking myself inside. How could I be so stupid to think Feliciano Vargas would like me! He would always be better than me, and it pissed me off. But I loved Feliciano for that. He was so... dorky, adorable, feisty, everything rolled up into a cute burrito we call Feliciano.

I fumbled to get out his phone and I pressed 2 on speed dial. "Konichwa, this is Honda Kiku speaking." Kiku answered pleasantly. "I need help." I sobbed into the phone. "Ludwig? What's wrong? I thought you were with Feliciano?" Kiku questioned getting worried. "It's a fluke Kiku, I was friendzoned and then he went downstairs and snogged his boyfriend! I don't want to date, I don't want to do this damn bucketlist either! I was playing with myself!" I sobbed pushing my hair down on my face. Greasing it back seemed so dumb right now.

"Ludwig! Stop this!" Kiku yelled "I was lying to myself and I started believing the lie!" I growled burying my face in my hands throwing the phone into the field as I grunted. Sooner or later I started hearing people shouting my name and my phone went off. I hugged my knees to my body as I glared at the phone. It was getting late and the stars were out and I laid back and tried to count all the stairs in the sky. But there were just to many, to many stars.

 _(...)_

"Ludwig... Dear?" I heard my mom whisper as I jolted awake. I didn't even know I fell asleep. She hugged me tightly and I just laid limp. "Ludwig, baby, what's wrong? I got a call from Kiku saying he was afraid you were about to commit suicide." She asked carefully and I turned my head away. "It's nothing, mom. How was your date?" I grumbled getting down from the tree and she looked down. "It was really nice, but I was worried about you. We couldn't find you!" She protested and I sighed. "I said it's nothing mom! Leave it!" I shouted and she watched me walk into the house.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert yelled trying to hug me, but I dodged him and walked up to my room. I didn't feel like facing anyone, anymore.

Maybe if I lie to myself long enough, these lies will come true...

 _(...)_

 _Yay positive feedback all around~ So I wanted to get this out because I go on Vacation soon and it's a birthday present! I feel bad for Ludwig in this one. He was having so much fun, but then he got friendzoned :(_

 _[P.S. this story is based off D.U.F.F, #Good eyes]_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bucket List, How To Get Noticed**

 **(...)**

 **1:25/To: Luddy Puppy/From: Kik**  
 _The Fair is tonight and I want to see the firework show, will you come with me?_

 **1:30/To: Kik/From: Luddy Puppy**  
 _No. Leave me alone._

 **1:31/To: Luddy Puppy/From: Kik**  
 _Come on dude! You haven't been to school for like 3 days just because some kid gave you a major panic attack and you slept in the woods! Get over it!_

 **1:34/To: Kik/From: Luddy Puppy**  
 _Please, I don't want anyone seeing me or saying anything._

 **1:35/To: Luddy Puppy/From: Kik**  
 _Wait... why are you awake at 1 AM. Nevermind, please, my brother is going with his boyfriend and he is a total fuckboy and I don't want to be their tag along. If we see Feliciano and his gang we can just hide in the bathrooms._

 **1:38/To: Kik/From: Luddy Puppy**  
 _The medicine keeps me awake. Are you sure? You promise_

 **1:40/To: Luddy Puppy/From: Kik**  
 _I totally promise, feel better soon~ Goodnight_

 **1:42/To: Kik/From: Luddy Puppy**  
 _Thank you..._

I laid awake in my bed with tears running down my face. I felt pathetic and it bothered me. I have been acting so strange that my mom took me to the doctors and had me checked. They found out I had a serve panic attack that day and may end up with a panic disorder and a start up of depression. I wanted to see Kiku, but I felt like I was going to be judged. The depression was getting really into my head. I WANTED to go outside and laugh and be happy, but inside my head was making demons that were agaisnt everything I did and liked to make fun of every little idea I had in my head.

I stood up from my bed rubbing my face. I didn't know how I was going to face Kiku without openly sobbing. I started out of my room and quietly down the steps, hoping I didn't wake my mother. The doctors said my depression and panic attack was all enduced on myself. I was on high level of stress and I pushed myself off the ledge when Feliciano said 'let's be friends' The doctors were right, and all the symptons I felt during the attack were 100% correct. I walked carefully into the kitchen, but I came into the room with Gilbert and a sandwhich hanging out his mouth as he froze.

This made me laugh, which was different, since I haven't laughed like that since the 'accident'. "God damnit, Luddy! I thought you were mom!" Gilbert hissed with a playful smile on his face. "Sorry, nope, what are you doing?" I questioned walking towards the fridge and pulling out some the milk and went towards the cabinet for the box and a bowl. "Eating food, seems you came out of your cave for food~" He teased and I laughed softly shaking the box of Lucky Charms into the bowl while adding milk.

"Hmmm, it seems I did, well the medication makes me hungry and awake." I informed grabbing a spoon and digging into the bowl. "You know, man, Feliciano has been so worried about you." Gilbert said with a serious tone and I looked down. I scared the crap out of Feliciano Wensday. "Well... tell him I am fine. He's an idiot and will believe everything you say." I retorted starting towards the living room. "That's kinda of mean... I know you really like him." Gilbert murmured watching me as I sit down on the puffy couch and pull a blanket down from the top of the couch.

"I think he likes you back, but he's scared of Antonio. Really, he's a dimwit, but he and Lovino click together. They both have this pent up anger, and are ready to blow and it would probably hurt someone. Like, I have literally watched a drunk Antonio slap Feliciano for asking him where his brother was. It's scary and Feli's like a second brother to me." Gilbert explained setting his sandwhich down on the island and coming next to me and laid his head on my shoulder as I put the blanket around. "Maybe if you guys get marry he can truely be my brother and I get his heavenly pasta all the time!" Gilbert yawned and I sighed setting the bowl down on the table and put my head on his head.

 _That morning, Mrs. Beilschmidt found her two sons sitting together on the couch fast asleep. The sight made her smile, 1.) They were getting along, 2.) Ludwig was finally asleep, and 3.) Her babies were smiling. It was like a stone being taken off of her chest._

 **(...)**

"Ludwig, what are you doing?" Gilbert questioned me as I came from the bathroom connected to my room. I jumped at the sound of his voice and tighten my grip around the towel hanging off my waist. "SHOWERING AND GETTING DRESSED!" I shouted my face turning dark red. "Come on, I've seen you naked, why are you getting dressed and showering. I thought you were staying at home for a while." Gilbert went on coming into my private room and sitting down on my beanbag. "I am going to the fair with Kiku for the fireworks." I huffed turning around to put my underwear on. Gilbert looked around my room with a dark frown.

"Ludwig... you made a list... where is it?" Gilbert murmured and I sighed deeply. "In the trash." I deadpanned and his eyes widen. "Your kidding! I thought-" "You thought nothing." I cut him off putting my pants and shirt and on. "I got rid of it, it was childish and dumb and I shouldn't do stuff like that." I growled walking to the mirror and brushed my hair. Gilbert held the words on his tongue, but the look of anger was promanat on his face and

I grabbed my red sunglasses from the night stand and I made sure to grab my wallet and keys before walking out of the house. "Ludwig... be safe. I'll be there soon." Gilbert said quietly hanging off the doorframe. "Of course." I whispered jumping into my car and turned it on. The Queens started playing and this made my heart clench so I ejected the cassette angrily and threw the it in the back of the car and put in a Pink Fylod cassette instead.

The drive was short, because Kiku lived walking distance, but the community center was not near us. I parked in his driveway and hopped out standing in front of Kiku as he played his game on the 3DS. "Kiku!" I yelled pulling out his earbud. "Ludwig!" He said back with the same ethusiam as he hugged me tightly. "You look so much better!" Kiku noted as he patted my shoulder. "Yeah, the medicine does wonders." I assured watching him get off the porch swing and walk beside me too my car. "Ah... theres Blitz, haven't seen the boy for a while." Kiku murmured patting my car's hood.

"Aren't you going to name your dog, Blitz?" Kiku then asked and I blushed darkly and glared. "Yep, I'm having 1 dogs." I glared holding up my middle finger. "Rude." Kiku deadpanned with a smile. He slid in the car grabbing the cassette box out of instinct and started going through finding his cassette which played video game music. He smiled at the red cassette popping the Pink Fyold out and replacing it. We laughed together as it went through classics and I pulled into the community center which was a huge place with a large football [soccer] field where they set off the fireworks, a building with a gym, dance room, basket ball court, computer lab, video game room, everything you probably needed.

The plaze was covered with booths holding greasy food, beer, and astorment of stuff for companies showing off stuff. I parked my car far off and we started towards the plaza where we listen to people laughing and talking. "Look, there is my brother." Kiku mumbled trying to hide behind me, but Yao was already walking over with deterimin in his eyes. His boyfriend, Ivan Bradisky was stalking behind him.

"Little brother! You came with that big musucalar dick that everyone is talking about at school, aru~" Yao yelled bringing attention to me, but I was already very tall and stuck out like a drag queen with poor makeup. "Yes... Er, hello Yao." I stuttered looking around awkwardly and Kiku facepalmed. "Hey duuuuuuuudes!" Alfred yelled sliding into the scene and I felt like dying. "Arnold, you skip school and then the fair, badass all the way!" Alfred noted patting my chest. "I was actually out for medical reasons." I growled and he started laughing really loudly making Ivan take a sidestep away from his douchenosel friend and Yao cock an eyebrow.

"Medical reasons, more like getting regected!" He then cackle and I blushed and frowned. "Truely, I was sick!" I protested, but he kept laughing, so I punch him.

Ha, yeah right.

What really happened was I blushed and pulled Kiku away from the scene.

"Alfred is a true dick, don't listen to him." Kiku deadpanned patting my arm trying to sympathic, but he really couldn't with those soulless brown eyes that Feliciano called inspriation to his fiery painting in art.

I wanted to go home, I was starting to feel down and I needed to find something to occupy my teenage mind. "Hey Ludwig!" Gilbert cut into my mind with his squad, which was Francis, Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano. I paled and Kiku eyes widen as we sprinted towards the bathrooms. I heard a faint 'WAIT' from Feliciano, but all I did was cut through the crowds with Kiku pulling me along into the community center. We rounded a corner and went into the locker room and I let out a desperate cry and slid down the wall gripping my face.

"Feliciano Vargas, more like Sonic the fucking Hedgehog." Kiku panted. "That kid can sprint." He added sitting down next to me, which I had my head between my legs. "Hey, buddy, are you ok?" Kiku asked and I let out a sigh. "This was stupid, can we leave." I asked putting my head up. My eyes were watering and I hurt to show Kiku this side of me.

"What?! Man! We can't leave, the fireworks start not for another 2 hours. So what if Feliciano wants to see you again and you'll probably cry when you see him. Who cares, and if it makes you feel any better when I got to your house to try to find you 2 days ago, Feliciano wouldn't stop crying." Kiku explained and I looked down. "He just crying, saying it was his fault and Antonio tried to hug him and the little brat punch that tomato sucker in the chest and said he never wanted to see his face again! I was cheering for you, inside." Kiku than assured and I sighed again, but it slowly went into a quiet laughter.

Kiku's face brighten as he pulled me in a tight hug. "So stop sulking and be a strong Hitler!" Kiku yelled and I laughed harder. "That's offensive!" Kiku didn't listen to my protests and pulled me up as we walked out, well we scanned the area before leaving quickly through the back door. For those 2 hours we ran away from Feliciano Vargas, got food, and now we were setting up the blanket in the back of my truck.

"I hope these fireworks will be boss, I love fireworks!" Kiku said excitedly and I laughed patting down the blanket and we sat on the back of the truck looking up at the dark sky.

"I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, YOU DICKS!" Feliciano's voice cut off our relaxation and I jolted as he expertly hopped up on the bed of the truck. "It's not what you think!" I stuttered trying to hide my face, hoping deeply inside I wasn't going to be slapped. But instead I was hugged.

Why did Feliciano smell so much like a girl, his hair was soft, the same for his skin, and the best part was I wasn't crying. Feliciano was the one that was crying. "I really thought you were hurt, I tried calling Gilbert, but he wouldn't give me your number or your condition, I thought I killed you!" Feliciano sobbed burying his face my shirt. I looked over at Kiku who gave me the thumbs up and I blushed looking down at Feliciano ugly sobbing.

"It... It really wasn't your fault, I was so stressed, I shouldn't of had someone else shooting my stress up." I lied, well it was more of a white lie. "Ludwig... Please don't scare me like that ever again." He said looking up and I swallowed hard seeing how close our faces were. And at the moment I thought we were going to kiss, a firework shot up into the sky all big and flashy and a wave of cheers filled the area.

Feliciano turned around and smiled softly, I think he said 'fuck' under his breath and turned around sitting between my legs as the colorful booms exploded in the sky shimmering accompied by deep booms.

Kiku looked over and he swore if he was just a normal bystander he would of thought his best friend and his crush were already deeply in love. The look of embarassment were still on their faces, the way Feliciano looked up to the sky and back to Ludwig with a relaxed smile and the calm smile that Ludwig did back made it seem that Ludwig didn't have a panic attack from this boy barely 2 days ago. Kiku just wished they would get together and become the cutest couple in the year book, kiss each other, hug each other, get over the inital worry of being truly in love for the first time.

But this wasn't some stupid disney film and THE END wasn't going to be glittery with birds chirping, because this was high school, more like prison, and that stuff didn't appear, it only appeared in movies where a nerdy girl who looked really hot and a jock who looked equally hot go out and shake the floor boards and then everyone breaks into singing.

This was real life.

 **(...)**

I sighed shutting my car off and jumped out walking through the garage and went through the door that lead into my kitchen. And the scene I came too was my brother sitting on the counter with a bruised cheek and black eye, an unamed kid that looked like a cross between Francis and Alfred holding the ice back over the cheek and Gilbert was supporting the ice pack on the eye while touching the cut on his lip.

My mother was pacing and looked at me with relif. "Ludwig! Your home!" She shouted running up to me and I stared at my brother with a look of fear. "What happen?!" I shouted, because my brother got into fights. He may be an aroggant dick, but he never got into fights.

"I did this for you." Was all Gilbert said with a proud bloody smile and I paled.

 _What?!_

 _(...)_

 _Oh yay! A long cliff hanger! What happen to our baby Gilbert?! Who's the unnamed child (It's Canada -_- PruCan for life, bitches!)_  
 _Also Thank you for the feedback and maybe, just maybe i'll post something on Vacation, but who knows?! [If you review and follow, maybe we'll have a fair trade -wink wink, nudge nudge-]_

 _THIS STORY HAS STUPID SPELLING ERRORS BECAUSE FANFICTION WON'T UPLOAD THE CLEAN VERISON, I'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS AND THE CLEAN VERISON WILL BE UPLOADED TOMORROW OR SOMETHING, SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME  
-TITANPANDORA_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bucket List, How To Get Noticed**

 **(...)**

The whole room was probably all freaking out, or maybe that was just me. "Who did this too you?" I demanded stomping over and swatting my brother's hand away from his lip that was trying to heal. "Antonio Fernandez, who do you think?" Gilbert huffed crossing his arms. "What?! That sweetheart! I thought he was harmless!" My mom yelled and received shakes from everyone in the room. "He did this to my face!" Gilbert motioned around his whole face and went on "Does that help?!" He sucked in his breath and the unnamed love child of Francis and Alfred whispered a sorry.

"Why did he beat you?!" I panicked, this may be a panic attack, but who cared about my health and well being. "He saw you and Feliciano, he's been pissed all day" Unnamed love child murmured, his voice never left a whisper. "He's just with Feliciano because of popularity, lose the hot twin in exchange for the equally, but less popular twin and he'll lose all his popularity." Gilbert bellowed slamming his hand on the island and the unnamed love child panicked and grabbed my brother's hand that was bruised, black and blue.

"Is this what this whole thing is?!" I gasped and felt myself slowly losing my breathing.

 _Shit._

"Ludwig! Sit down, your having another one!" Gilbert jumped pushing Unnamed love child away, softly may I add, and ran to my side, well after he graciously tried to jump off the island and almost fell on his face. He steered me towards the living room and I fell to the couch trying to calm down, which was rather easy. Maybe I'm getting this thing under control!

"You know, I think Feliciano really likes you." Gilbert assured and sat next to me as I finally told him I was fine. "You think?" I hummed and Gilbert grabbed the unnamed love child that followed us in, wrist and he fell onto to the couch. "Birdie! Tell him!" Gilbert yelled and the love child or 'Birdie' went into a nervous stutter and pushed his round glasses higher on his face. "I wouldn't know, but Lovino does like to talk about you. He says all Feliciano talks about is you." Birdie whispered with a nervous blush.

"Wait... who are you?" I asked and the kid just stopped and looked up. "I'm in 3 classes with you, I'm Alfred's twin brother..." He retorted and my face blanked. "Matthew Jones ring a bell? I sat next to you in Math for almost a year." He sighed and lowered his face. I shook my head and he looked crestfallen. "Maple." He said brokenly and Gilbert just jumped and hugged the sad Matthew tightly. "Ludwig! Don't be mean to my boyfriend!" He whined and the room went silent. "Boyfriend?" I asked with a shit-eating grin and Gilbert's cheeks lite up dark red. "I hate you!" He said playfully pushing my face back and Matthew just giggled behind his hand.

"Here let's get you cleaned up." Matthew cut off their brotherly fight and pulled Gilbert from the seat and I followed with a large smile. "Antonio is vicious..." Matthew said quietly pulling out a first aid kit from under the island and Gilbert jumped up. "Tell me about it, but really, it was either me or you, Ludwig, you're my baby brother, I need to protect you." He replied softly and hugged me tightly. I rubbed my brother's back as he sniffled and pulled back patting my head. "You're already a mess, and I'm not letting that douche fuck you up anymore." He declared and I smiled softly. Matthew gingerly touched Gilbert's chin to pull his face over and started dabbing at the cut.

"I think you should tell Feliciano about this." Matthew whispered the again, the room went silent.

"Tell him about him being cheated on, played with, and endangering himself?" I asked and Matthew seemed to pale and nod. "Lovino wants to tell him, but you never know what will happen. It's better to have someone who he would listen to him and be able to calm him down." He went on looking back at me. "You want me to tell him?!" I said disbelief and Gilbert and Matthew nodded. "This cannot go on any longer, please." Matthew pleaded and I looked down at my hands trying to find out how I was going to tell him.

Feliciano was like a fragile flower that even to much rain could take away his beautiful petals. This was going to be harder than I thought.

 **(...)**

I was sitting at my computer desk playing an RPG Horror Game that Kiku recommended. I needed to stay calm and I have been playing this game since 6 in the morning.

It's 1 PM now.

Oh.

I was startled by my cellphone going off and I scrambled to pick up pausing the game and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number and I just sighed pressing answer not needing a telemarketer at the moment. What I got was better.

"Hey Luddy!" Feliciano chimed into the phone and I quickly felt myself get embarrassed and my chest tighten. "H-Hey Feliciano, how are you?" I stuttered through standing up and looking through the blinds. "Are you hot?" I got the response and I furrowed my eyebrows. "No... not really? Why do you ask?" I asked leaning on my bed post. "Well I have a pool, and I'm bored, you wanna come over?" My mind went blank, I was getting the invitation to go to Feliciano's home, hang out with him, and get to see him half naked.

 _Score._

"Of course! I'll be over soon!" I smiled softly and got a very happy response back. I soon hung up and my smile grew. This was the chance I got to tell Feliciano about everything and make everything better. I changed quickly putting pants over my bathing suit and a shirt to show off more of my muscles and ran down the steps almost mowing over Gilbert. "Whoa man, what got into you!" He laughed, his face was clearing up, but he was still battered and bruised and he was joining me at the pity party.

"Going to Feli." I said with a large smile and Gilbert's grew as well. "Awesome! Make sure you tell him the truth of what is going on!" He replied pushing me out the door and I walked to my car hopping in and driving to Feliciano's house. I wasn't very familiar with where it was, but I took Gilbert's to parties at the house, but I usually made him walk the rest of the way because it pissed me off that I had to drive him. I pulled to the destination and I was in total awe.

Feliciano saying my house big was a total lie because his house was a mansion compared to mine. I stepped out and walked up the stone pathway to the huge family home made out of bricks and stood awkwardly on the porch ringing the door bell that sounded off like gongs that made me stutter and step back. The door flung open and Lovino appear with a look of boredom on his face, but that is everyday, Lovino just didn't give any fucks.

"Come in Potato-Bastard." He growled and stepped back as I awkwardly stood in the expensive looking foyer with a large chandelier and spiraling steps that led to the upstairs. Lovino didn't looked please as he clicked his tongue and made me follow him to the porch while walking through rooms that I was to afraid to touch, because they looked to expensive.

"Luddy~" I was greeted by Feliciano standing down by his pool that had a huge hot tub that cascaded water into the below pool with stones up the side. Also, did I forget to say, Feliciano was wearing the shortest pair of yellow swim trunks that showed off his butt. Lovino started down the steps and I followed quickly and got a tight hug from Feliciano when I was down on the concrete. Lovino tsk-ed and sat down on the patio furniature and grabbed his book and opened it up. "Feliciano." Lovino said harshly and Feliciano turned around with a huge smile. "Why are wearing such a short pair of swim trunks?" He asked with an evil smile.

The first time ever I saw Feliciano's cheeks light up and he stomped his foot childishly. "Stop it, Lovi!" He snarled, but didn't answer the question. Lovino laughed evilly and went back to his book and Feliciano turned to me. "Let's go swimming!" He yelled grabbing my hands and shaking our bodies as he was excited for whatever he wanted to do. I laughed letting go of his hands and pulled off my shirt and my pants while Feliciano turned on the small radio sitting on the patio table and it started playing American Pie. "Come on Ludwig, jump in with me!" Feliciano yelled grabbing my hand, but I felt his stare towards my chest.

"Ready!" Feliciano yelled bending down slightly jumping, but I didn't let go of him and made go farther than he wanted and he came up for air. "Ludwig!" He yelled playfully as I jumped in with him purposely splashing him. Feliciano laughed loudly swimming towards me and latching onto my back. "Come on! Swim!" He then yelled patting my shoulder, using me as some sort of aquatic taxi. I laughed with him flipping him into the water and Feliciano just rolled his eyes splashing his 'friend.'

None of us noticed Lovino lifting his phone from the book and snapping a picture sending it to someone none of them wanted to see.

 **(...)**

Me and Feliciano sat together at the fire pit with a fire currently roaring. Our towels were wrapped around are bodies as we conversed with 70s music playing quietly from the radio. "Hey... Feliciano... can I ask you something?" I said quietly and Feliciano looked over with his adorable honey colored eyes and cocked his head. "Yes? What is it?" He murmured leaning on my shoulder. "What do you think of your boyfriend?" I went straight for it and Feliciano stiffen. "I don't know... why do you ask?" He looked down and I sighed. "What if I told you he beat up my brother, Gilbert." I asked and Feliciano shot up.

"He beat up Gilbert?!" He yelled, his face contorting in anger. "And is cheating on you..." Was the last straw. "What do you mean he is doing that!?" He demanded and I stood up with him. "Please, a lot of people knew!" I cried and Feliciano's face contorted into sadness as he fell onto my chest and let out a pitiful cry. "Hey Feliciano!" Antonio Fernandez yelled from the top of the porch.

I was afraid that Feliciano was going to commit murder from the growl he set off into my chest. Antonio came running down and glared at me. "Babe... What's wrong?" He asked going to touch Feliciano's back, but in return he got a big, angry, slap to the cheek. "You lying bastard!" Feliciano roared his face going red and I back up. I looked up to see Lovino and Matthew on the top of the porch. Lovino looked smug as Matthew looked pleased...

"What's wrong?! What did I do?!" Antonio yelled as he felt Feliciano deliver a hard punch to the gut and he heaved over. "That's for beating up Gilbert!" Feliciano yelled and slapped him harshly on the other cheek. "That's for being a jerk!" And to everyone's surprise Feliciano kicked Antonio into the large pool. I covered my mouth as I watched Antonio come to the surface with eyes of a puppy.

"And that's for cheating on me, you lying son of bitch. Rot in Hell." Feliciano snarled walking away with me running behind him.

 **(...)**

 _Who else wanted this chapter, well I did, there you go, Feliciano beat up Antonio!_  
 _So this blew up in my face, but in a good way! All of those reviews made my heart swell knowing that you love Ludwig and his personality. [In reality, I was waiting to get hate mail for Luddy's new personality]_  
 _So to everyone who wants to know where this story is based off, I said the DUFF and also a little bit of the Perks Of Being A Wallflower, cause that's an awesome story._  
 _(Reviews and following the story are much appreciated and I love to hear your thoughts of the story~)_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bucket List, How To Get Noticed**

 **(...)**

Feliciano awoke with a gasp as he sprung up in the bed. His eyes looked around the room and his eyes spotted the tabby sitting at the end of his bed. He breathed a loud sigh and flopped back down on the large canopy bed. His bed was probably the only expensive thing in the large room. His walls were painted a light blue and covered with posters of bands and on a shelf over his desk were small knick-knacks and pictures of his friends and family. He had a large dresser that was white and covered with stickers that varied from sparkly cats and plates of pasta. Off to the right of the room was a cat tree and a black feline was sleeping on the top of it, it gave Feliciano a hard glare and went back to bed. "Oh Germany, be nice." Feliciano giggled turning on the lamp beside his bed.

His own mind had a clock to wake him up right at this time. He shifted from the side of his bed and the memories of yesterday plagued his mind. How could Antonio do such a mean thing to him?! But as well Feliciano was cheating on him in the mind. His dreams were filled with Ludwig, shirtless Ludwig, Papa Ludwig, anything that involved the shy German! He slapped his reddening cheeks and sighed looking down at his legs. "Ve... I better get ready." He drowned out picking up the feline at the end of his bed named Italy and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was large with a clean white toilet and a large counter that had make up products and magazines thrown across it. The shower/tub had a shower curtain with kitties chasing after mice and some swimming with googles. He found the cats the highlight of his morning.

Italy jumped out his arms and went to the counter laying down lazily and closed his eyes. Feliciano kept the door prop open letting Germany into the room and the black cat jumped into the shower and onto one of the large sides. Feliciano was weirded out at first, because Germany liked water and he didn't like the cat staring at him. But he slowly got used to Germany sitting there. He got into the shower doing everything he did normally such as cleaning his body and hair and giving Germany a wet pet and a kiss making the black cat glare. Well Feliciano knew he glared. He got out and had the cats follow him into his room.

Germany went into the little hidey hole in the cat tree and curled up on the old blanket with Italy joining him. "You guys are the cutest." Feliciano cooed and Italy mewed rubbing his face on Feliciano's. All Feliciano did was laugh petting his cat and getting up and looked through his dresser. Finding nothing he resorted to his walk in closet. Feliciano liked shopping and getting clothing, but he didn't like throwing his money around, like most rich snobs. He pulled out a white sleeveless shirt with the words 'Pasta-tute' and grabbed a pair of overalls that were covered in paint.

Feliciano strutted out of the walk in closet letting the white doors shut on their own and he looked into the mirror. Germany made his way over jumping on the stool next to the mirror and cocked his head at his owner. "Do I look dateable, Germany. Or do I look dumb." He questioned the cat sitting next to him and laying his back on the stool. The black cat liked his face sympathically and Feliciano giggled petting the cat. "Awe, Doistu, you always know how to make me feel better." He praised and the cat purred. "Or maybe your just hungry." He said quietly and Germany meowed deeply at the word and rubbed his face on Feliciano's cheek.

"That's what it is, well come on you sneaky Nazi." He snickered scooping up the cat and holding him like a baby. Italy followed his tail bouncing as he walked between Feliciano's legs and hopped down the steps. Germany just squirmed and glared at Feliciano for holding him like that. Feliciano walked into the large kitchen setting Germany down and walked towards the bowls and took the cup from the cat kibble container shaped like a cat and poured the right amount into each bowl.

"Good morning, Bambino!" Nonno gasped walking in and hugging his grandson. Feliciano giggled hugging him back as he pulled back. "You look so happy, when I was a little kiddo I was heart broken by breaking up. But you did a number on your EX." Nonno praised patting Feliciano's head and walking towards the fridge. "I knew I shouldn't of let Lovino in the house, he's a bad influnce." Nonno went on and Lovino tsk-ed walking into the room followed by Romano, his cat. Feliciano didn't like Romano very much, not that he was bad, he was from the same litter as Italy, but Romano liked to bite and scratch and only would let Lovino hold him. Lovino had another cat named Spain who scurried down the steps almost knocking Lovino down and to the bowls Feliciano filled earlier. "Dumb cat." Lovino hissed crossing his arms and sitting down at his seat at the table.

"Awe, but Spain's such a nice cat~" Feliciano giggled scratching behind the brown and white cat who purred and went back to eating quickly. "Yeah, I know. But he's too nice." Lovino grumbled, but Feliciano knew secretly that Lovino really liked Spain and he sang to the cat. "Want some toast, Fratello?" Feliciano asked pulling out the bread and Lovino nodded watching him put it in the toaster and pushed it down. "You're in a good mood." Lovino grumbled as Feliciano sat next to him. "Well today is school and I love school!" Feliciano responded with a large smile and Lovino scoffed. "You only want to go school, because Ludwig is there." He snickered watching Feliciano's cheeks flare.

"That's not true." Feliciano murmured his cheeks puffing out. "Well, you were getting cozy with him last night, just admit you have a crush on that loser and call it day." Lovino frowned and Feliciano sighed.

"Just ask him to Prom." Lovino stated and Feliciano paled. "Prom... When is Prom?!" He yelled panicking. "Soon... wait you forgot!" Lovino blasted into laughter and Feliciano was freaking out. "How could I forget Prom?! That's my night to shine!" Feliciano pushed his chair away and striked a pose making Lovino laugh harder and fall on the floor letting out weird coughs. The toaster popped and Feliciano's smile grew. "Today is going even better!" Feliciano yelled snatching the butter from the island and the plate of toast from his Grandpa and slide the plate across the table and it kept sliding and onto the floor smashing.

"Oh... maybe not." He frowned and Lovino laugh louder. Nonno laughed to ruffling his grandson's hair and collected the toast on the floor and onto another plate setting it down on the table and sat down at the head of the table while Lovino got off the floor and sat on his chair. "So, did someone ask you, Lovi?" Feliciano asked with food in his mouth. Lovino chocked on the stolen orange juice he took from his Nonno and he cleared his throat. "It was Toni." He said quietly and Feliciano's face blanked. "He was cheating on me, with you?!" He asked, he didn't look angry, he looked excited. "What's with that smile?" Lovino grumbled and Feliciano laughed. "I was just thinking, you and Antonio would make a better couple than me and him~" He snickered and Lovino blushed munching on the toast.

Germany jumped up on the table and Lovino glared at the black cat that got a piece of toast from Feliciano. "Get that mangy animal off of the table." Lovino yelled and Feliciano gasped petting Germany's head. "He isn't mangy, he gets bath everyday!" He defended and Germany purred licking Feliciano's fingers. "While the pervert watches you bathe, you are such a slut Feliciano." Lovino said in a high playful voice slapping his brother on the head as he passed putting his plate in the dish washer. "Oh my God, look who's talking." Feliciano said back elbowing his Nonno who laughed quietly and Lovino put a dramatic hand to his chest picking up Romano who stayed limp and looked pissed.

"I'll be taking my business somewhere else!" He yelled sliding across the floors with the pissed tabby in his arms and Spain followed desperately. Feliciano collected his and Nonno's plate from the table and put them in the dishwasher walking back upstairs with his cats in tow. They never really left him, they followed him and loved him which is why Feliciano liked his cats more than humans. Feliciano walked into the bedroom and shut the door with a sigh watching Germany jump on his bed and glare at him. "I'll make my bed, stop glaring." He scolded and the cat purred at the pet and watched him fix the bed. "You are so needy." He teased and Germany looked up letting out a low mewl and curled into a ball in the middle of the bed and was joined by Italy who spread himself out.

Feliciano sent his cats a fond smile as he grabbed his backpack throwing it on his shoulders and walking quickly down the stairs and got a goodbye kiss from Nonno and Lovino was waiting out in the driveway in his car. Feliciano quickly jumped in and put his bag on his lap watching Lovino pull down his shades and pull out recklessly. Both Italians weren't very good drivers, but they were passed. Lovino pulled into the lot of the school and jumped out with Feliciano following him. Feliciano felt his stomach churn seeing the cyan truck parked off to the side next to Kiku's car.

Feliciano thanked his twin for driving him kissing on both cheeks for goodbye and walking to his first class, which was homeroom. Feliciano sat down in the History class and looked over at Gilbert who did in fact look beaten up, but the large smile on his face showed that the bruises didn't bother him. "Hey, Feli!" Gilbert laughed and hugged him lightly. "I saw what you did to Toni~" He whispered into his ear and pulled back. "Heh, it had to be done." He said shyly brushing some hair away from his face and Gilbert smiled patting his head. "Now you can finally date, Ludwig." He said smugly, but making both of them freeze.

"What did you say?" Feliciano asked his face turning pink and Gilbert coughed nervously, a Beilschmidt trait of embarrassment. "Nothing, don't let it bother you." He grinned sitting back in his chair and watched Feliciano out of the corner of his eye who pulled out the History folder and notebook that had sparkly kittens on it and 'History' written in calligraphy.

The classes went rather fast and right before Chemistry, Feliciano stopped at the large Prom poster. He didn't know how he could miss such a large poster. He frowned hugging the notebook to his chest and looked around him noticing everyone left. He panicked, he didn't want to be late so he sprinted down the hallway and just got inside the room. Well almost mowing over Mr. Eldstein in the process who glared daggers into his back as he took his seat in the back with Alfred. Feliciano smiled fondly at the blonde boy who sat in front of him and looked back up to the board. He wanted this class to be over, this class was right before lunch and Feliciano was always starving. He was caught off guard when Alfred scuffed his chair back and raised his hand answering the question incorrectly and getting a lecture about how to solve the problem.

"I should really pay attention." Feliciano whispered to himself. "You really should, I don't tutor for free." Ludwig whispered back making Feliciano giggle lightly and the butterflies rose in his stomach. The class was over with the loud dying cat noise of the bell and Alfred was the first to dash out. "Uh, hey Luddy." Feliciano smiled nervously messing with the buttons of the overalls as Ludwig turned around with caring eyes. Such warm eyes that held such a cold color _. 'Pay attention, Vargas'_ His brain spat and Feliciano shook his head violently and smiled wide. "What's up, I need to speak to Mr. Eldstein about making up the test." He responded, it was more of a nice way to ask Feliciano to hurry to Hell up.

"Do you have any plans for Prom?" He blurted out and Ludwig cocked his head, his cheeks turning dark pink. "No, not really. I was going to watch some horror movie flicks, but that was mostly just a suggestion." He stuttered out. _'Isn't he cute'_ Feliciano thought and giggled lightly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I don't have a date and it will be fun with a friend~" Feliciano chimed taking Ludwig's hands and bouncing them up and down. "Yeah... I'll go." Ludwig gave his small fond smile and wiggled his hands free. He walked away to the front of the class where Mr. Eldstein was sitting and looked up fixing his glasses.

"So, you missed a couple of days. When do you wish to make up the test?" Mr. Eldstein asked and Ludwig blurted out a random date that was ok with him and before he left he was stopped by Mr. Eldstein grabbing his wrist. "Wait, another question, Mr. Beilschmidt... You are familiar with the school paper, am I correct?" He asked and Ludwig nodded slowly. Everyone read the school paper, it was rather famous. "Well my wife runs the club, but right now there is a shortage of people in the club and she wanted someone to write about Prom. So I heard you will be going. So why not you write!" He gasped and Ludwig's paled.

What was he going to write about?! How shitty his night was possibly going to be about and how he was practically friend zoned. He wasn't even good at writing, for God sake, so why ask him! "I'll do it, sir!" Ludwig yelled and he walked out of the classroom. "Why did I agree to do that!" He snapped at himself patting his cheeks violently as he walked to lunch with his heart on his sleeve.

 **(...)**

 _Looks like there is a shortage of people reviewing! I need reviews! -crawls after reviewers with dead look-_  
 _So I guess I wrote this, and right now I am following the storyline of DUFF, so if you never seen the movie that is good~ I hope everyone liked the 3rd person look around, and brotherly Lovi is my favorite in the story._  
 _Antonio is a douche in this story, but he's also my favorite character. The struggles XD_  
 _(So reviewer my readers! 2 or 3 chapters left!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bucket List, How To Get Noticed**

 **(...)**

I sighed cradling my head at my laptop. I wanted to write about how much fun Prom was going to be, but I never actually been to a dance before. Feliciano told me to just write what I thought, but my mind isn't trustable. I wanted Feliciano to get this project instead, he would make it sound so fun and everyone would be satisfied about what he wrote because he is a God sent from the sun. But where was I to make fun of Feliciano for being perfect, I was sure Feliciano had his mistakes too.

 _'This project sucks_  
 _The dances suck_  
 _I'm Sorry_

 _-Ludwig Beilschmidt'_

Was currently written across my laptop and that was all I got. I tried everything from running around outside, to going to the calm meadow, and banging my head off the desk until I couldn't see straight, but that was all I got. I was finally fed up with this and sent it to Mr. Eldstein hoping he wouldn't ask to many questions. I practically jumped out of my skin when Kiku kicked my door open and walked into my room. "Holy fuck! How did you get in here!" I shouted and all Kiku did was laugh and shut the door behind him. "Your mother let me in~" He responded patting my head and I sighed watching him sit down on the floor. "Come sit with me, we need to get you the perfect suit for Prom!" Kiku shouted patting the spot next him.

I sighed walking over and sat next to him and was given a magazine that was full of hot dudes wearing expensive suits and wore shades. "You can't be serious." I grumbled flipping through the mags wincing at the prices. "Are you even going to Prom?" I asked and Kiku smiled nodding, "Alfred-san asked me." He murmured and I chocked on my spit. "You can't be seriously doing that! What if it's some kind of trick?" I cried and Kiku blushed. "I don't know, I rather just go with someone and not third wheel." He smiled softly and patted my arm. "Alright, you win, so let's get this over with!" I snickered grabbing one of the pens circling a cheap looking suit while also drawing a mustache on the model and made Kiku laugh loudly.

 **(...)**

Emptied wallets

Clean feeling

Love

Fun

Prom could only be expressed by so many words, but emptied wallets sounded right. I wasn't in such a mood to dance, but how happy Feliciano was about the day made everything so much better and put me in an amazing mood. Gilbert helped me fix the light green tie as he wore a bow tie with little birdies on it. What was I expecting from my damn brother. My mom was practically freaking out with her camera snapping pictures every single minute and having her girlfriend, Daisy, yeah that girl, follow her around with her own camera to catch every single minute my mom missed. I found it slightly annoying, but she was my mother.

I took my car with Gilbert and my mom took her own car. Our Prom group was meeting at Feliciano's house for the limo and after the whole Prom stuff a large party was being held at Feliciano's house. I wasn't very sure if I wanted to go, but Feliciano begged for me to go and I really couldn't say no to him. I parked my car shutting it off, still in awe of the Vargas Mansion, but collected myself and walked to the door with Gilbert and family in tow. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Feliciano who was wearing a dress.

I would of freaked out, but a good freak out, because Feliciano looked beautiful and I was in practical awe. The flowing ball gown dress that was a soft light green with a white sash that tied into a large bow in the back. "Do you not like it?" Feliciano asked, his face falling. It may of been from my blank stares. I laughed grabbing his hand and spinning him around letting the dress poof up and he giggled. "N-No you look beautiful!" I stuttered and Feliciano blush, but his smile was bliss. Gilbert awed quietly snapping a picture for my mum and they walked into the expensive looking house.

"Awe, Birdie, why aren't you wearing a dress?" He teased wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Come on, only Feliciano looks good in a dress." Matthew grumbled kissing his boyfriend hello. I sat down in the living room and noticed a black cat that stared me down. "Who's this?" I asked putting out my hand and let it sniff my hand. "Oh that's Germany, don't touch him he bites!" Feliciano tried to say, but the words died in his throat when Germany purred loudly rubbing his hand agaisnt my hand. "Looks like Germany is warming up to Ludwig." Arthur sneered from his spot in the pristine suit that matched Francis's who stood behind him giving him a massage. "I have another kitty named Italy, but he's upstairs." Feliciano giggled balancing over the couch and looked at Germany who looked to be smiling.

"Italy was in my bathroom messing with Romano." Lovino appeared crossing his arms darkly. Behind him was Antonio who was standing protectively behind him. Gilbert swallowed the spit in his throat and tensed. "Hey Toni, like your bruises." He smiled nervously and Antonio laughed and tilted his head happily. "Yours to Gilly! Like the band aids~" He smiled walking over causally and the Bad Touch Trio seemed to patch up everything, because they were talking normally and joking.

Feliciano watched with careful eyes and quickly scooped up Germany. "I'm going to put him upstairs." He announced walking towards the spiraling stairs. "Here, let me follow you!" I gasped not wanting to be in a room full of people who didn't like me, well expect my brother. Feliciano smiled shyly and I followed him up the stairs and into his room. I was expecting golden chandelier with a gold bed, but what I got looked like a normal teenager almost adult room. "I like your room." I smiled fondly and Feliciano laughed setting Germany on the top of the kitty tree and Italy popped out of the bathroom and followed the cat to the top snuggling up to him.

"Your cats are really cute." I said quietly walking behind Feliciano and he looked back with quaint smile. He put his hands around my neck and are lips were about to touch, but like fucking always someone had to barge into the room. This time it was mother who snapped a picture making Feliciano blush and I gave the camera a scowl. Why was my life such a cockblocker?

"Come down stairs, love birds, the limo will be here soon and I want pictures!" She mused, but took the photo off of the reel. It was an older camera that developed pictures at the speed of light. She gave it to Feliciano who looked down, his mouth forming an 'o' at the adorable pictures. "You guys go down, we'll meet you there." Feliciano smiled softly and quickly walked to the shelf that was told last chapter. I watched him slowly take down a picture of him and Antonio doing something cute and my heart clenched, but I watched him remove the back with skillful hands taking the photo out and tearing it in half letting the remains of the once loving pictures fall into the trash.

He put the newly developed picture into the frame instead closing it's back and smiling softly at it. "Why are you putting that in there?" I asked walking towards him and my hands rested comfortably at his waist. "I want to remember you, tonight is going to special, kinda like you." He started softly and turned around quickly, my hands still rested on his waist and he leaned in on my chest with the frame tucked protectively to his chest. "You are like nobody I have ever met, you are so kind, but so shy. You are also a freak and it makes me smile knowing we can be together." He giggled against my chest and pulled back with a watery smile and put the photo neatly on the desk.

"Let's go." He sniffled grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs wiping his eyes clean from tears. I smiled stopping him in the hallway and spinning him around again and letting him turn towards me. "Come on, don't cry, it's your night, like you said." I grinned going to my knees and wiping away the tears that fell and kissed his cheek softly. We pulled back are eyes wide and Feliciano just smiled pulling me back up and we walked downstairs like nothing happened.

Pictures were taken by parents cooing over their children growing up and the limo came at the exact time, praise the lord that happened, the ride was fun with Gilbert entertaining the group with a funny antecedent and to the dance we were headed.

The dance in general wasn't what it was all hopped up to be. Teachers lined the perimeter with disapproving looks. Teens tried to have fun dancing and sometimes grinding, but were practically screamed at by teachers for not being presentable. One girl, Michelle, a pretty girl from an island state was told to go home, because her dress was too short, but it really wasn't. I found it pointless and was ready to write a horrible review about this dance.

The best part was the after party:

Feliciano Vargas's house was packed, music played from the stereos built around the house, people were doing the bedroom hokie pokie in the guest bedrooms and of course alcohol. Lots of alcohol. I eyed the beer crossing my arms with a frown. "Luddy, you want a beer?" Gilbert asked pulling out a cold beer from the tin basket and held it out to me. "How do I drink it?" I asked eyeing the cold drink down and grabbing it carefully. "Like driving pop, get shit faced drunk Luddy, it's the night of Prom, you have one more year of school and you'll be in college, so cheers!" Gilbert gasped and we clinked the glasses. "Here follow me, they are smoking weed down by the pool, you need to take a huff!" He went on pulling me towards the group.

Matthew was there with some other kids and I sat down on the seat popping open the cap and drinking it. It had an odd taste, but I wasn't sure if I liked it not. My face scrunched up from the odd after taste that made me take another sip. "Here, Ludwig, want a brownie?" Matthew asked holding out the tray. "I thought you were smoking?" I frowned eyeing the pan. "We are." He giggled and pushed the brownies towards me.

Oh.

Weed Brownies.

How original.

Since I was feeling a bit more pride in my stomach I took a piece shoving it in my mouth. I was getting loopy from the weed in the brownie and I was more open laughing at almost everything and spilling stupid stories to the group that laughed. "Gilbert!" Feliciano snarled coming up, he changed into comfortable clothing out of the pretty dress. "You got Ludwig stoned?!" He yelled pointing at me. "Cool it, Babe, it feels awesome!" I smiled taking his hand and kissing his knuckle. Gilbert cackled being totally drunk and slung an arm around me. "Come on Vargas, he did it himself!" He defended himself and Feliciano sighed heavily pulling me up.

I was pulled through the house and I finally feeling the effect of the drug and liquor in my system making my vision double and I stumbled after the very pissed Feliciano. I was led to his bedroom and I watched his face contort in disgust at the couple making out on his bed. "Get out!" He yelled in a high voice and the couple glared running out the door and Feliciano slammed the door. "Germany? Italy?" He called watching both felines come out from under the bed and mewl rubbing against his leg. "I like the Black one, it's the name of my home!" I barked with laughter making the cats flatten their ears and Feliciano looked down.

"How could you get drunk? And are you high?! Ludwig Beilschmidt what are you doing to yourself!" Feliciano scolded walking towards me and I spun him around slamming his back into the closet doors. Feliciano blushed darkly and I smiled drunkenly kissing down his neck. "Ludwig, stop it." He whimpered trying to push him away. "It's better than being around you." I growled into his neck. "You are like alcohol, a tall fine glass. You make me feel so weird inside." I went on rubbing my hands on his side.

"Your drunk, Ludwig please stop this!" Feliciano cried and I took advantage of his mouth being opened to French kiss him messily. I smiled into the kiss hearing him moan, but was quickly pushed away. "L-Ludwig, please stop." Feliciano whispered tears dripping from his eyes.

I finally caught what I was doing. I was taking advantage of sweet Feliciano and in my drunken mind I was having my little Ludwigs running around papers thrown everywhere and my mind went blank. I felt a panic attack coming on and I felt terrible.

This was terrible

I am a terrible person!

"Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled going to grab me, but I pushed him away like he did early. "What can I do with myself! I hurt you! I never wanted to hurt you!" I yelled in his face and Feliciano's face showed distressed. I kissed him softly and Feliciano looked over the moon, but I turned around quickly dashing out of the room stumbling on the floor. Feliciano screamed for me to stop, but the taste of him was still on my tonuge and I felt my world crashing down.

I ran out the door and my eyes went to my car that sat perfectly at the edge of the road. My drunken mind didn't look over any more reasonable ways to go home, because I was already drunk sprinting to my prized car. I jumped in and everything in my brain seemed to shut down on how to drive but I wanted to get home. I put my keys in pulling the car out messily and started driving.

The loud music in my car was faint

The cars passing by were a blur

My vison was fading in and out

I felt tired and bile rising from my stomach

...

One wrong turn and I was off, I felt myself shake and a large pain in my leg and my vison was fading.

I heard screaming and it was so faint and I closed my eyes.

What just happen?

Why was I in pain?

Why was someone screaming if I'm ok.

I'm sorry if I'm a bit tired.

Did I...

 _Crash?_

 **(...)**

 _Yay, Cliff Hanger, and drunk Ludwig, oops._  
 _Dear God I love the comments, thanks to Calistrophia for nit picking my story, even if this chapter is a wreck itself! And MaryStandlers1 needs a shout out for commenting on every story, thank you darling~_  
 _[Review and Follow! Because this is the second to last chapter!]_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bucket List, How To Get Noticed.**

 **(...)**

Feliciano was crying, he was crying for a lot of things. Kiku comforted him with Gilbert beside him. But it didn't feel the same.

How could he let Ludwig drive! He was shit-faced drunk and was higher than mount Everest. And the consequence of his action was Ludwig getting himself in a fatal crash. The kind that many people don't survive.

The people who were hit were perfectly fine, a bruise on their head, but they were not like Ludwig. Ludwig was the one with his leg torn open and a broken bone down behind those muscles. He was the one with a concussion. He was the one with the totaled car. The saddest part was their goodbye was a final drunken kiss.

Feliciano cried harder burying his face deeper in Gilbert's shirt his shoulders shaking violently. The hospital felt so gloomy, it was worsening Feliciano's mood. "Ludwig Beilschmidt's Family?" A police officer asked walking forward and Feliciano lifted his head and sniffled. Mrs. Beilschmidt yet to say a word, but her face showed horror and her smile she always wore was gone, replaced with a frown. "Yes, that would us." She informed standing up.

"This was the only thing we could save from the wreck." He went on handing her the mangled box of cassette tapes. Feliciano covered his mouth his face pouring with tears and Kiku let out a shudder. "Thank you, sir." Mrs. Beilschmidt smiled softly looking down at the old cassettes and sat back down hugging the box. "He'll be ok, he's strong." Gilbert whispered between them, but his voice shook from the fear of losing his baby bother. He let Ludwig out of his sight, he shouldn't of ever did that. He was feeling angry, terribly angry.

The doctor came in, she was nice with a sweet voice and a caring attitude bringing them to the Ludwig's room. He was practically hooked up to every machine in the building. His leg was in a huge cast and propped up on the sling hanging over the bed while his head was wrapped up. gauze and band aids littered around his body making the scene even more darker.

"L-L-Luddy." Feliciano chocked out sitting down on the seat beside the bed his shoulders shaking as he covered his face, tears rolling quickly down his face as he let out a pitiful cry. The doctor touched Feliciano's shoulder lightly with sad eyes as she walked out with Mrs. Beilschmidt discussing matters. Mrs. Beilschmidt walked through the doors of the dying room and sighed quietly. "He's in a coma." She chocked out finally crying hugging Gilbert close to herself.

(...)

Feliciano felt terrible for what he done and came to the hospital almost every day to just talk to Ludwig. Ludwig may of been asleep and to deep for doctors to find him, but Feliciano knew Ludwig could hear him. He told him all about the hard tests and how Mr. Eldstein didn't post his story about Prom, because it was horrible and wanted him to rewrite it. And everyday he would kiss Ludwig goodbye, making sure he was alright and he was never going down in beeps of the monitors.

It was agony, but Feliciano let it mold into he schedule. Since the teachers heard of the crash they were setting up a new campaign about drinking and driving. It hurt Feliciano to hear this and he cried after the announcement. The only good thing that came from the coma was that Kiku and Feliciano bonded, Feliciano found out he and Kiku had many likes and they chatted on and off, but when they were together in the clinic in the room Feliciano knew that was too familiar the only one speaking was himself while Kiku watched out the window with cold eyes.

Today marked the 4th week of Ludwig in his coma, and well 4 days, but that was the quiet voices in the popular kid's mind. He recently been hearing people make fun of Ludwig for his mistake, but they got a punch in the mouth from Antonio and a rant. Antonio had changed after the accident and stood up for his old rival. He and Feliciano became close friends, but nothing that would take off his bound of an relationship.

Feliciano walked into the hospital with his backpack coming from school. "Good afternoon, Alice~" Feliciano giggled walking up to the desk. The British woman looked up and her smile grew. "Oh good afternoon Feliciano, you came to see Ludwig?" She asked putting out the clipboard and Feliciano signed in with the same bliss smile. "Of course!" He answered and she laughed breathlessly taking the clipboard back. "Well you're in for a surprise." She informed standing up and putting it in a slot in the back.

Feliciano cocked his head as he walked to Ludwig's room with a confused face. What did she mean? Feliciano stood in the doorway of the Ludwig's room watching him sleep. He noticed the wrap around his head was gone. "Maybe he just got that healed." Feliciano grumbled sitting his backpack down on the plastic chair and walked towards the huge window pulling back the blinds harshly letting the room fill with beautiful sunlight.

"Shut the blinds." Was heard groggily making Feliciano gasp and slam his body at the window whirling around. Honey brown eyes met icy blue and tears were falling from Feliciano as he sprinted over glomping the young man in a hug.

"Ludwig!" He yelled with a bliss smile and he heard a deep chuckle and a half hearted hand slump over his back and rub soothing circles. "You have a lot of explaining to do, mister!" He laughed snuggling into his chest. "I'm sorry, really I am." Ludwig said quietly watching Feliciano hook his leg to side so he was sitting on his chest and they faces met. "I didn't want to take advantage of you, I was just so drunk..." He trailed off his head looking down, but was caught off guard by Feliciano's lips smashing into his head.

The kiss was like going on a rollercoaster and having people throw kitties into the coaster and they are dancing. It was amazing, beautiful, and long awaited. "What was that for?!" Ludwig laughed breathlessly as they touched foreheads affectingly. "I wanted to kiss you, but have you at least sober, I thought you didn't mean it." Feliciano whispered shyly and laid down his chest. The room was filled with comfortable silence.

"Hey Ludwig?" Feliciano asked looking up at him and Ludwig let out a quiet hum. "Remember when I said you would make the best boyfriend..." He asked and Ludwig nodded slowly, waiting for the worst. "Would... Would you be my perfect boyfriend?" He asked with a shy smile and he played with the end of shirt.

"Anything for you, Feliciano. Anything for you." Ludwig chuckled and there lips connected in another long awaited kiss. That was soon cut off by Gilbert bursting in with his mother who gasped and covered her eyes. "You go Luddy! Get out of a coma and start making out with someone!" Gilbert cheered running over and they hugged each over manly. "Oh Ludwig, what am I going to do with you." Mrs. Beilschmidt chuckled ruffling his hair sitting down in the chair as Feliciano didn't leave from his chest laying there.

 **(...)**

I looked over the story I finally finished, this may of not been all about how much fun Prom was, but it did tell a hell of a story. From my recent injury I was able to still go to school, but with crutches because I couldn't walk, but physical therapy was helping greatly. The first day I was brought back to school so many people stared at me in shock.

Some loser started a rumor that I died, so that wasn't the best thing to hear about when you come back from the hospital.

I found a good group of friends who treated me nicely, well it was my brothers group of friends. Also I got to see Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and Arthur all graduate, Arthur at the top of the class surprisingly and Gilbert slowly crawling on.

Everything was slowly starting to fit together. I think before the crash I was so confused and so scared, but when I looked around I was just like everyone else

Who knew a childish piece of paper with a few goals would of started this ride, but I'm glad I did the paper. It brought me closer to what I wanted to achieve in life and finally got me noticed, and good kind of noticed.

 **(...)**

I was brought out my writing by Germany jumping on my bed and walking on the keyboard. I smiled shutting the laptop and picking up the cat and shifted around my bed and stood up stiffly. I had a brace over my leg now to keep it straight and be able to return walking. I walked over to my window opening up the blinds and looked down to see Feliciano waving in my driveway. I rolled my eyes setting Germany down and walking down the steps and out the door.

"Hey perfect boyfriend~" Feliciano giggled running up and hugging me. We kissed softly and I smiled rubbing his side. "Hey beautiful boyfriend." I snickered and Feliciano gasped ruffling my hair. I started slicking my hair back, since the accident I got a scar along my head and hair wouldn't grow, but if I slicked my hair back it covered up the scar and it made it easier. "Come on, let's go fix up Blitz!" He smiled running over to the run down car.

I just got my car back from the junkyard, saving Blitz from his doom. Turns out I was heavily speeding and I rear-ended a pick up truck and flipped my car which Feliciano said it sounded cool, and I had to admit it did sound pretty cool if I was watching from the sidelines. But my prized 1964 Chevrolet Apache C10 Pickup Truck that was a shade of cyan, yes the whole name and color needed to be confirmed, had it's glass shattered, the top was bruised and pushed in, the lights were busted, and the inside interior had blood stains on the sweet leather. Also the front was jacked up, but that is reasonable.

I made it my goal to fix up my Blitz because we already been through so much and I didn't want to buy another one. Kiku appeared with the radio we always use and set it on the bed of the truck and let Feliciano pick the cassette since it was his turn. Come On Eileen started playing and Feliciano giggled jumping down from the bed and scooped up Germany who followed me out of the house and spun him around singing along to the song. I grabbed some cleaning product and worked from the inside while also helping while carrying large parts.

I could say I was trucking along, but let's not end a great story with a bad pun.

Wait I already did.

God damn it.

Well,

The End, fuckers

 **(...)**

 _Aren't you sad this is finally over, I didn't want to make a cliché kiss coma wake up, because I would punch myself for being too cliché._  
 _This is probably a very fast story and it's probably my short attention and ADHD mind working and I never catch it, but that's ok~ (Who doesn't love one super OOC story)_  
 _(Keep reviewing and like and favorite this story so you can read it any day~)_


End file.
